


Noctis's First Car

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Fluff, Gen, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis finds a car and convinces Ignis to go for a joy ride.





	Noctis's First Car

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week 2018 Timed Quest 2: Joyride

When Ignis turned the corner to Noctis’s chambers, he saw he younger boy bouncing on his feet in anticipation. Before Ignis could even question the excitement, Noctis ran up to grab his hand and started pulling him down the hall and eventually away from his chambers.

“Noct, what is going on?”

“You gotta see this, Iggy!”

“See what? Where is Marguerite?”

“Come on!” Noctis tugged harder and Ignis was forced into a run to keep up.

Noctis led them down the hall, took a right, then another right, and finally they were standing in front of a door. Ignis didn’t know what was in the room beyond, but he knew closed door meant they weren’t supposed to go in. He was about to say so when Noctis twisted the handle and pushed it open.

“Come on,” the prince said with urgency. Ignis felt he had no choice but to follow if for no other reason than to be sure Noctis didn’t get hurt. The door behind them closed and it took a moment for Ignis’s eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. The room was mostly empty, but there was something in the center of it that was interesting.

“Look,” Noctis said as he walked up to it.

“Woah,” Ignis said as he joined the prince. “Isn’t this the Regalia?”

The prince nodded his head enthusiastically before getting in the driver’s seat.

“But, what? Why?”

“I dunno, but let’s drive it.”

He wanted to. Oh, how Ignis wanted to. It was such a lovely replica of King Regis’s favorite car, only made to fit children. Still, there had to be a reason it was hidden away. Instead he said, “We shouldn’t be here, let alone drive it.”

“Come on, Iggy. Please? Please?”

Astrals, Ignis was weak to big-eyed, begging Noctis. “Okay, but just in the room.” The smile received was worth any trouble they would inevitably get into. He climbed into the passenger seat. It took a moment for them to figure out how to turn on the car and then there were a few jerky movements as Noctis started to drive, but in no time they were driving in circles around the room.

“This is fun!” Noctis cried as he started to tighten the circles. Ignis was holding on tight and was about to ask for him to slow down when the door to the room suddenly opened to show Marguerite and a couple of other nurses. They had obviously heard the noise and figured they had found the missing boys. Noctis took the chance to steer the car out of the room and down the hall.

“Noctis!” Ignis cried as he watched the nurses jump out of the way. The prince ignored his pleas to stop and just drove around the hall full of mad glee.

It seemed ages before Noctis came to a stop and he only did because Cor the Immortal himself stepped into the middle of the hall. Even the prince knew not to mess with the Marshal.

“Uh, hi, Cor,” Noctis greeted in a small voice.

Cor didn’t have to say anything, he just had to raise an eyebrow and the boys knew they were serious trouble. Sheepishly, they got out of the car just as the nurses joined them.

“Highness,” Marguerite said exasperated. “And Ignis. What were you thinking?”

Noctis shrugged and Ignis stared at his feet. Behind them, they could hear Cor pick up the tiny Regalia and carry it off. Marguerite picked up Noctis to take him back to his chambers while another of the nurses took Ignis to his uncle.

The boys weren’t allowed to see each other for two weeks and they both got extra chores and homework. The tiny Regalia was never seen again but neither of them once thought to ask what happened to it or what it was originally for. Somethings were best left to one afternoon of fun.


End file.
